


Bad Pun Night

by Kisans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NON-GENDERED READER, lots of bone touching, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisans/pseuds/Kisans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans get into a shitty skeleton pun fight and you end up finding out how sensitive his bones really are- there's bone sucking but not the kind you're thinking buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Pun Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am very, very interested in bones.

The two have you had been going at it for what felt like hours now. Papyrus had thrown his hands up in defeat ages ago, storming out of the house to leave you and Sans alone to keep on the shitty puns- he couldn't handle it any longer.

The puns had gone from being clever, to ridiculous, and now they're just lewd and honestly stupid.

Though, they had seemed to light some kind of fire between you both, there was this energy floating between you and Sans. The tension had become almost tangible as your eyes met his blue hues, both grinning like fools as the fight continued.

“Well, buddy, you can just suck my coccyx.”

Sans seemed pleased with himself at that one, because you sat there in silence without a quip back. He folded his arms leaning back on the couch with the most shit eating grin he could manage.

“Sans....”

You weren't quiet because of his pun, but because it sounded more like an open invitation and less of a joke. A blush crept onto your face as your lips curled into a small smile, eyeing him carefully.

Sans just watched back, almost as if he was waiting. His eyes glowed and you watched magic collect and pool around his pelvis. Your smiled turned into a sly grin at this, taking it as a green light to do exactly what was on your mind.

You sit up to lean across the couch, grabbing onto his hips through the shorts- Sans moves accordingly, readjusting so the two of you laid flush together. One hands move to push up the hem of his sweater, revealing his rib cage, the other hand starts to pull down his shorts.

You can't help but feel a ping of pride when Sans starts to shiver under your touches- when your fingers trace over each vertebrae of his exposed spine. You're so focused on the cracks and crevices of the surfaces, feeling the bumps and textures was fascinating. 

Sans trembles under you, but he grunts impatiently- having expected you to do something else instead of spending so much time walking fingers down each individual vertebrae. 

“I d-didn't think you'd spine-d so m-much time on my spine, p-pal....”

“Sorry.” A giggle escapes your mouth at his reaction and you move on to do what you sought out to from the start. You slowly tug down his shorts, revealing his glowing ecto-dick. 

It illuminates your face and his entire pelvis, but is ignored otherwise- because the dull light was reflecting off your true target.   
Sans twitches as you nudge past his erection, the ghostly flesh resting against your neck as you dip down past it, pressing your mouth against the area where his spine connected to the pelvic bone. You can feel him jolt in surprise when your teeth scrape against the bone, but only quiet groans come out of his mouth.

You're excited at his noises and the way his bones rattle under your mouth, so you press on. Tongue poking out to start tracing patterns on his sweet tail bone, sliding into the holes of his sacrum. 

“F-fu-fuck...-”

Sans starts to squirm and you watch as his face starts to turn blue in arousal. The ghostly appendage that set on your shoulder twitched with each pass of your soft tongue, you continued to ignore it.

“C-come o-o-on....”

Your hands grabbed onto his ilium, dipping your head further into the open socket- the flat of your tongue ran down the length of the sacrum and to his coccyx bone. When you did this, Sans trembles at the motion. And when you wrap your lips around the bone itself....

He just loses it.

His hands unclench from the cushions, fingers immediately tangle into your hair- phalanges dig into the skin on your head as you continue to lick and suck on the obviously sensitive bones. 

“Sh-shit, f-fuck, f-f-uck-!” Sans goes on like this, muttering curses as his hips rock against your mouth- his neglected dick grinding into your neck, only giving him even more stimulation. He doesn't keep it up for long, eventually the combination of your lips and tongue on his tailbone. 

Soon, you can feel Sans arch his back, quivering on the edge of ecstasy. You scrape your teeth against the bone, watching his face turn ever more blue, eye sockets screwed shut- beads of sweat dripped down his skull and cheeks as his mouth hung open. He was breathless, panting and moaning under your lips.

“I-I'm-!” Sans can hardly get the words out before he forcefully yanks your face away from his coccyx. He bucks his hips only twice- cock rubbing against your lips- before he's coming. Hard. 

“Oh, b-babe!” 

He hisses as cum spurts from his twitching dick and onto your face, into your expectant mouth. He keeps on gently rolling his pelvis, riding out the orgasm before laying back- sinking into the couch with a satisfied noise.

“Holy shit....” Sans says, head thrown back as he uses a sleeve to wipe his forehead. You lick your lips just as the magical cum dissipates, his cock flickering away with it. 

Smiling, you climb back up his bony body, resting your arms on his chest- your chin placed upon them to look down.

“Feel good?” You sing-song, Sans can only nod his head, rib cage heaving under you as he steadies his 'what can be considered' breathing again.  
“I didn't think you'd actually want to suck my coccyx, kid.” He says, eyes poking out visibly from under his arm. You just giggle in response, blush creeping onto your face.

“You're a real, bone-fied freak, huh?” Then your face breaks out in a full flush at the comment. Sans chuckles at your reaction- yeah, you were kind of a freak when it came down to the bottom line. 

“I could always, you know, bone you later.” And there was your breaking point.

“Okay, fine Sans, you win!”


End file.
